With Faith & Love
by sweettaboo
Summary: Jett and Kayla break up for an off the wall reason.When Jett goes to his aunt and uncle's house for a little R&R,he finds a real love that leaves him breathless. Now will he and his new love survive or will the obstacles that come up break them apart.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

None of the characters of "The Famous Jackson" are my own. Those of you who are familiar with the show know which characters I'm talking about. I did add some characters of my own and I hope you enjoy my story. I posted the same story back when I was in high school. It has the same title but I made some changes for the better in my opinion. So read and enjoy and let me know what you think.

sweettaboo

a.k.a

ladydove


	2. The Not So Famous Jett Jackson

Jett stared out his window and blinked slowly. How could I have been so stupid, he though to himself? Kayla West, the only girl I ever truly loved. Jett sat down on his bed and stared at the picture on his desk. It included himself, his best friend J.B. and his first true love, Kayla. Forget her! He laid back and drifted off into a fitful sleep. While in his dreams, he wondered back to the day Kayla broke his heart.

_"Hey Jett, get your hands off of me!" Kayla screamed. After pulling her behind a tree Jett let her go and glared at her._

_"How the hell could you do that?" He screamed. Kayla just stood there with a sly grin on her face._

_"Do what Jett? Huh?" Jett stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was actually asking him that._

_"Kayla, you're with me and you're kissing that jerk?" She turned to leave. "Where are you going? I believe I deserve and answer."_

_"It's over, Jett, okay. This relationship isn't what I'm looking for." With that said Kayla walked away leaving Jett wondering what he did wrong._

Jett woke with a jolt, his muscular body drenched in sweat. He climbed out of bed and stumbled toward his bathroom. He started the shower and slowly peeled his sweaty clothes off and climbed in the hot shower.

I have to go somewhere and clear my head, Jett thought. He thought of where he could go to wind down for the summer as he lathered his body down. He didn't want to go too far but he didn't want to be too close. His aunt and uncle in Maryland came to mind. They lived right on North Beach. Perfect. He rinsed off and climbed out with a smile.

Later on that evening Jett found Miss Coretta finishing up her quilt. He approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Nana." He greeted as he sat down beside her. Miss Coretta stopped her knitting and stared at her great-grandson. She always knew when Jett had something on his mind.

"What do you have brewing in that head of yours, Jett?" Miss Coretta asked. Jett picked up the ball of yarn and tossed it between his hands.

"What do you think about a vacation in Maryland?" Miss Coretta resumed her knitting and answered.

"That should be good for you. You need to take your mind off things around here. Especially since you're going to be a senior next year." Jett smiled and nodded his head. Miss Coretta saw him smiling and smiled herself. "I haven't seen that handsome smile in a month of Sundays."

"I finally have something to smile about." Jett gave Miss Coretta another kiss. "I'll talk to dad about it later. I'm going to J.B.'s."


	3. Janese

"Janese Aultmon, you have until the count of five to get your little behind down here." Vickie Aultmon called to her daughter. Janese was in here room staring in her closet trying to decide which shoes to wear with her navy blue and white skirt and sleeveless matching blouse.

"1!" She heard her mother begin her counting and her eyes scanned her shoeboxes quickly. "2."

"I'm coming, ma! I can't figure out which shoes to wear." Janese yelled down the steps.

"You need to hurry up. I told you that I was ready to leave at eight o' clock." Janese grabbed her white Keds and ran down to her mother.

"Ma, why do we have to leave so early when grandma only lives forty-five minutes away?" Vickie watched her daughter put her shoes on. When she stood, Vickie fixed Janese's long jet black hair and held her face in her hands.

"Because there's nothing for you to get involved in but trouble and I want more than that for my baby girl." Janese smiled and gave her mother a kiss.

"I love you, ma. Let's get this show on the road." Janese and Vickie walked out of their four-story townhouse and into Vickie's 2003 Lexus. Janese's father wasn't around and hadn't been since before she was born, but Vickie managed fine without him. She had met a guy named Richard about two years before and Janese liked him a lot and wanted them to get married. The way their relationship was going it sounded very possible.

Janese was going to spend the summer with her grandmother in North Beach. Her best friends, LaToya and Justice moved their a few months before but they remained close friends. Mother and daughter rode in silence until Vickie broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

Janese looked at her mother and shrugged. "Nothing much. Just Toya and JuJu." Vickie nodded her head and they drove the rest of the way talking about girl stuff.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Jett asked approaching his father, Wood Jackson, on the couch. Wood put his paper down and patted the cushion beside him.

"Sure, what's on your mind, Jett?" Jett sat down and crossed his legs Indian style.

"This summer I would like to go spend time with Aunt Gloria and Uncle Will in North Beach."

Wood looked at his son and could tell he had been thinking about this for awhile. "Do they know that you want to visit?" He asked. Jett shook his head. "Well, if they say it's okay, we'll drive up tomorrow afternoon."

Jett jumped off the couch to the phone. After a couple of minutes he came back with a grin on his face.

"I take it they said yes." Wood acknowledged, glad to see his son smiling again.

"Yup." Was all Jett said before going up to his room to pack.

Janese finished packing and sat down on her bed at her grandmother's house. Vickie finally left after hours of talking and night had finally come. Janese slipped her pajamas on and relaxed under the covers in her queen sized bed. She had plans to see LaToya and Justice as soon as she woke up and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Meeting For The First Time

"Dad, come on I'm ready to leave, please!" Jett pleaded again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Wood answered, walking to his green Explorer. Miss Coretta waved them off until they were out of sight. Jett was about to put his headphones on and relax when Wood stopped him. "We need to talk, son."

Jett put his headphones down and looked at his father. "About what?"

How could he start the sex talk with Jett again? How could he let him know all the triphlaunt things women were capable of? "I need to talk to you about women."

Jett sucked his teeth and shrugged. "Dad, we had the sex talk already."

"You were thirteen and women and sex were no where near your mind. Now you're about to be eighteen and I know how young men think. I used to be one."

"Dad, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm trying to get away from _Silverstone_ and the thought of Kayla."

Wood nodded in agreement. "Just promise me that if you do have sex that you'll protect yourself and the young lady you're with."

"Dad, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not even thinking about girls right now."

"There's a lot of young men that are fathers right now because they weren't prepared. Just promise me Jett, okay?"

"Okay, dad, I promise."

Janese rose out of bed to the smell of bacon. She took a shower and dressed before going down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Victoria Aultmon, Janese's grandmother, was turning bacon in the frying pan.

"Morning grandma." Janese greeted as she took a seat at the table.

"Mornin' baby." Vickie said as she sat a plate of bacon in front of Janese. "Did you sleep good?" Janese nodded her head and began to eat. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to see LaToya and we'll probably meet up with JuJu."

"If you do go out be back here before twelve."

"Yes, grandma." Janese cleared her plate before she headed out.

"Hey, Jett could you hand me the CDs from the back?" Wood asked. Jett had his headphones all the way up not listening to a word his father was saying.

Wood just shook his head and reached for them himself, but as he stretched, his coffee spilled right in his lap. Wood screamed and arched his body out of the seat, causing the car to swerve.

Janese was walking down a dirt path and made her way on the street when she saw the swerving SUV approaching. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"Watch where you're going!" She screamed at the driver.

"Dad, watch out!" Jett hollered, yanking his headphones off.

"I got it!" Wood said, regaining control and pulling the car over.

"You almost hit that girl back there."

"I just spilled my coffee in my lap. I wouldn't have lost control if you would have handed me my CDs like I asked you."

Jett shook his head and his mouth dropped open. "You're not going to blame this on me. You should have tapped me on my arm." The two gentlemen started arguing over who was to blame. Neither of them noticed Janese walk up to the car.

"Excuse me." Janese said, knocking on the driver's window.

Wood saw her and scrambled to get out. "I am so sorry, ma'am. I spilled some hot coffee in my lap and lost control."  
Jett leaned over in the seat to get a better look at Janese. _Homegirl is fine_, he thought to himself.

_Who is peeking at me_, Janese wondered. She looked down at Wood's pants and tried not to laugh. "It's okay, just be careful next time. This is a residental area."

"Yea, this isn't one of my best moments." Wood blurted. "I'll just fix myself up at my brother's house."

"Who's that?" Janese asked, then realized that she shouldn't have.

"William Jackson. Do you know him?"

"Yea, he's kind of like the neighborhood uncle and Aunt Gloria is the best."

Wood agreed. Since his brother and his wife couldn't have children, they kind of adopted the neighborhood children. "That's where I'm taking my son for the summer."

Jett took this as his intro and stepped out of the car. He walked over to where is father and Janese stood. "Hi."

"Hi." Janese said, looking Jett up and down. _She didn't even scream_. Jett didn't think she recognized him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jett and Mr. Jackson, but I must be going now." Janese turned to leave.

"Could we give you a lift? It's the least we could do." Wood offered.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"A fine young lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around by herself." Jett persisted.

Janese shook her head and laughed, music to Jett's ears.

"I'm fine, Jett."

_She does know who I am, but she still hasn't screamed. Maybe I'm losing my touch._ "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"If you were meant to know then we'll see each other again." Janese answered. Before Jett could come back with anything she cut down a different path.

"Fine young lady?" Wood laughed as soon as she was out of sight.

"Girlfriend was definitely a ten. Could you blame a brother for trying?" Jett asked, getting back in the car.

"What was it you were saying a couple of hours ago? 'I'm not thinking about girls right now.'" Wood mimicked.

"And I'm not, that right there was no girl. She was a woman." Jett ratinoalized.

Wood just shook his head and started driving towards his brother and sister-in-law's home.


	5. New Hotness

"Girl, you won't believe who I saw." Janese said. She finally made it to Toya's house.

"Girl who?" Toya asked, sipping her lemonade.

"Jett Jackson and his daddy!" Janese almost passed out from the thought of Jett's honey eyes and his muscles. God his muscles!

"How did you meet that fine black man?" Toya asked, all up in the conversation. Janese told her what happened. "Did he burn his thingie off?" Before Janese could answer a guy came walking around the corner.

"You better be discussing my thingie!" He said and straddled LaToya on the couch.

"Justice, get off of me, you are too heavy." LaToya screamed. _That can't be little punk Justice! _Janese thought as she stared at him. He turned around and saw Janese staring at him.

"What's up Shorty?" Justice said, giving Janese a hug. It had only been a couple of moths but Justice hit a growth spurt overnight. And he was fine.

"Hey JuJu." Janese said, finally finding her voice. He was a honey walnut version of Jett with green eyes. "Aren't you looking like the ladies man."

"Yea, I know." Justice said, swiping his nose with his thumb. LaToya kicked him in the butt. "Ow! Correction. Toya's man."

She smiled and reached for him and he sat on the couch beside her. "That's right. Don't have me hurt somebody." LaToya said after kissing him on the lips.

"When did you two start dating?" Janese asked ,feeling left out.

"About a month ago."

"I'm about to go ball at the rec." Justice kissed LaToya again and picked up his gym bag. Just looking at Justice made Janese hot for Jett. Now she had second thoughts about giving him her name. Nope, that would of made her look pressed.

"Toya, let's go too."

"Cool." LaToya said, grabbing her purse.

"Why do you call dad, Sweetwater?" Jett asked his uncle. The family had gathered on the porch and Wood sat comfortably in a new pair of pants.

" 'Cause your daddy was quite the ladies man." Will answered, slapping Wood on the back.

"Jett doesn't need to know about my old ways." Wood said. "Jett don't you want to meet some kids your age?"

"Actually I do." Jett agreed, taking the hint.

"There's a rec center down the street." Gloria suggested.

"Oh sweet." Jett said, preparing to leave. "Dad, I'll call you later." He went in the house and packed a gym bag.

Janese and LaToya walked in the rec around eleven. In the gym the guys were holding a three on three tournament. Janese watched all the guys she and LaToya would tease from time to time and laughed. She had turned all of them down and LaToya had Justice.

"Janese, let's see who's out back." Toya suggested. When they turned around they saw Jett standing right behind them. He had on all white; even his basketball shoes. Janese felt the heat go through her body and stop at the special spot between her legs.

"Hello again." Jett said, walking up to the girls. He had to fight the urge to grab Janese in his arms and keep her there.

"Hi." Janese mumbled.

"I think I'm going to pass out." LaToya said and rushed to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Jett said once they were alone.

"For what exactly?" Janese asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"For not screaming or attacking me." Janese laughed. "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

"All you do is act. Now if you paid my rent, took care of me, and were willing to die for me then I would be screaming and attacking you. But you do none of those things so why should I bother?" Janese knew she was lying through her teeth. All she needed was a closet and Jett tied up and it would be on.

"I have much respect for you. I know how we met wasn't under the best circumstances but I would like to make it up to you since you didn't accept the ride."

"We just met and you're already asking me out? I don't know what kind of females you're used to kissing your butt and hanging on your every word, but I'm not one of those girls. You don't even know my name."

Jett was surprised by the fire he just saw in Janese's eyes, but it turned him on something serious. Sudennly he felt the need for her approval.

"Look Janese." Jett said, wactching her mouth hit the floor. "I don't do this kind of thing ofter, if at all. It's just that I see something special in your beautiful eyes that I've never seen in another woman before."

"How do you know my name?" Janese asked in a shaky voice. She didn't expect Jett to compliment her the way he had. He caught her off guard and she didn't appreciate it.

"I heard your friend call you. I personally think Nessie fits you better."

Janese turned red, "Who do you think-"

"Could we take this outside please." Jett interupted, sensing her eruption. He held the door open while she stomped past him. Before she could start up again Jett stopped her. "If you let me take you out, I give you my word that I will be the perfect gentlemen and show you the time of your life."

Jett held his breath while Janese thought it over.'

"Alright, but if you don't keep your word you'll have hell to pay." Janese warned.

Jett stood at attention and saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Janese laughed. "You have a beautiful smile, Nessie. Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Janese nodded her head. "Yea, it's kind of cute."

"Can I have your number so I can call you?"

"Sure give me your arm." Janese took out a tube of pink lipstick and wrote her number on Jett's arm. Just that simple touch made Jett stand at attention. Literally. He prayed Janese didn't notice but it was kind of a hard thing to hide in basketball shorts. And Jett was packing a pretty healthy package.

"Call me tonight."

"Why should we have to wait?"

"Okay then, I'll be home in about fifteen minutes."

"It's a date then."

"Never assume Mr. Jackson. Just call me." Janese walked back inside and Jett walked down the street back to his aunt and uncle's house. Janese ran in the bathroom where LaToya was still at.

"Girl, Jett got a little happy when I wrote my number on his arm." Janese squealed.

"Oh my goodness! You gave him your number?" LaToya asked, squealing with her.

"Yea, we have a date in about an hour."

"Well you have to go and get ready. I'm gonna hang here and watch my boo play. Call me when you get home."

Janese half ran half walked back to her grandmother's house to get ready for her date. She couldn't believe how her luck was going. She had a date with the famous Jett Jackson!


End file.
